dammedfandomcom-20200214-history
Umbriel
Umbriel'' ''is a bonded demon officer of DAMMED. He is bonded to Vernon Königsmann. Personality + Independent | Thoughtful | Dutiful | Gentle | Protective - Timid | Fragile | Distrusting | Greedy Umbriel is an awkward and timid creature, thoughtful and caring to those he cherishes dearly, while he is distrusting of others he is less familiar with. But either way, he will always try to be polite, kind and helpful, and he has a very gentle temperament. He likes to feel useful and that he is being of help. Unfortunately he is very emotionally fragile, so he is easily upset and distraught by things, and once he starts crying it is very hard for him to stop. He often fails to see the good qualities he has and he puts himself down a lot as 'not good enough' or he will doubt himself able to complete a task, but thanks to his partner, he is gaining more confidence and becoming a much happier dragon. Background Pre-bond Umbriel comes from remote waters, beside uninhabited lands. His mother had been killed when he was very young, and his father left their clan not long after when he thought his son had died with his mate. So the young demon was raised by other demons in his clan that had been close to his family. Although this only lasted until he became old enough to be independent and care for himself. It was a tranquil existence for the most part. The only real dangers or threats to the small group he grew up with were the few larger, or more vicious demons that saw them as a potential food source or threatened their land. But, usually they didn't pose too much of a problem, as Umbriel's kind had the power to keep them at bay, as well as their appearance altering abilities to hide them if they became cornered. One quiet afternoon, on a day that Umbriel had been left to keep an eye on the young dragonlings of his group, there was an attack. It had started off as such a quiet day, Umbriel always enjoyed caring for the young of his group, and he was very protective of them, knowing he was responsible for anything that might happen. He instantly became on guard when he sensed, and then caught sight of it--a shadow much too different in shape to be of the same kind as himself fast approaching. He quickly led the young dragonlings to a hiding place, before swimming to investigate this shadow. Unbeknownst to Umbriel this wasn't the only shadow laying in wait. Sure enough, a demon, dark in colour, with a row of sharp teeth and sharp fins lurked, he had seen these often enough making attempts like this before. While Umbriel took care of the demon that had lured him away, the second intruder that had remained hidden had watched him hiding the defenseless dragonlings, and at frightening speed, made for them. As luck would have it, a tragedy was avoided when another of the group happened to come by in time to fight the rogue demon off and send it away, and although Umbriel wasn't gone for more than a few minutes, it was long enough that each infant could have lost their lives. Umbriel couldn't stay after what had happened, though it hadn't been said out loud, he knew his group would no longer truly accept him, and he knew they would never see him the same way again. As far as they were concerned, he had abandoned the dragonlings. So he started his journey, who knew where, but after swimming and swimming, and more swimming, he was lead ashore. Despite having the ability to shift into a human form, he had never done so before now, and, until he left his home, the young water demon had never before seen a human being either, for that matter. Along the way, Umbriel was met with the aftermath of the war, despite cities and towns rebuilding, the devastation was clear as day. He was in disbelief with what had been going on not so far away from the peaceful and remote waters of his homeland. What if his home had become involved? He most likely wouldn't have been any help at all, he felt useless. Umbriel hated feeling like this, but he had never been made to feel any other way. He wished to help, he wanted to be useful, and to be needed. Right now, he felt that if he carried on like this, he would just go on living an empty life without any purpose and without ever being able to make any kind of a difference. Umbriel sought out information, and it didn't take long to learn of DAMMED. With his mind made up, he set out to join. Post-bond TBW Physiology Demon Form TBW Human Form TBW Bonding and Powers Partner Relationship Vernon Königsmann : TBD Active * Passive *TBD Other Relationships *????? Trivia * Due to his timid nature, Umbriel often feels the need to hide himself with his body at times, unfortunately he cannot do this in human form so tends to hide himself best he can with his tail. * Has an affinity for accessories, particularly for his hair. Although it is not long any more, he can often be seen wearing pins to keep it out of his face. * Has the habit of brushing his tail against or even coiling the end of it around the limbs of those he is particularly fond of. * Adores rainy weather the most. * Very bad with technology. * Likes to sing when he's by himself. * Has a dermal piercing above where his belly button would be if he had one. * Owns many fairy tale story books as a result of learning to read. * Rather good with origami, something he learned when he began writing letters to practice his handwriting. * Sends letters to his few close friends regularly, always folded neatly into an origami shape he believes fits the person. Category:Characters Category:Soldiers of DAMMED